


Once Bitten

by mickeym



Category: Popslash
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-07
Updated: 2003-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris likes to be bitten. JC's happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

He slips to his knees, wincing as he hits the floor, but makes no sound. He's been forbidden sound for now. It sends a delicious thrill through him, thinking about it, because sometimes...sometimes he has to make noise.  And he knows from past experience that having to keep the noise inside will make it so much the better when he can let it out again.

JC's fingers tangle in his hair, tilt his head back so his neck is exposed, arched. So he's vulnerable. Pleasure wars with tension, coils low in his belly and bleeds out into his skin until he feels tight, hot, like he's too big for his skin and he's going to bust right through it at any time. A single finger strokes down the length of his throat, and he swallows convulsively, the leather around his throat constricting just enough that he feels it, feels the pressure.  He shuts his eyes at the same time, almost wishing for a blindfold. For darkness to help him hold himself in the cocoon forming around him.

JC laughs, softly, and strokes around the collar.  "Too tight?"

He shakes his head no, remembering just in time not to say it out loud.

"Good." A soft kiss is pressed to the top of his head, and then there's warmth, moist warmth traveling over his face, over his jaw, and it's all he can do not to cry out when the first prickles take his skin, when JC bites down on the soft, exposed part of his throat. Pain clutches at him, seeps into him as teeth sink deeper, and he bites his lip in order not to cry out. Another bite, then another, over and over, ringing the collar he wears. After each bite, JC sucks hard, pulling warmth up to the surface of his skin.

He squirms as the sensations blend together inside him, heat and pain and pleasure, combining into something bigger than any one part. Another bite higher up, teeth scraping hotly over his skin, and he shivers. JC laughs again and licks where he bit, then licks his ear. "I want you to come for me."

Oh. Oh, he can do that. He's sure of it. Another rough swallow to keep from whimpering, from moaning, because the noise is building inside him, a whirling vortex of sound needing an escape. He nods carefully and tilts his head slowly, shuddering when JC breathes against his neck, then bites down again. Bite. Suck. Bite. Suck. And the pressure builds, higher, hotter, need swimming in front of him, winding through him. He quivers when JC kneels down, right in front of him.

"This time," JC murmurs, stroking his face lightly. He nods, panting softly, and JC takes his mouth in a quick, hard kiss, teeth scoring his lips, splitting tender flesh.  Hot copper flashes across his tongue and then JC kisses him again, and he can taste copper on both their tongues. Another lick across his lip, and he bucks his hips forward. "I want to hear you," is whispered against his mouth just before JC closes his teeth over the spot where his jugular is throbbing.

Chris shouts and arches forward, heat spreading through his groin, wetness soaking into his jeans.

~fin~

 


End file.
